Bitten
by builtonbones
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was bitten by a radioactive spider several months ago. At first it was pretty cool, he had to admit. But now? He just wants to be Stiles. Especially now that there are weird criminals with powers that definitely aren't normal. As if he wants to deal with that. But as he gets closer to Lydia things start to get tricky, and things seems to get more and more dangerous


I don't know how, but Scott managed to convince me to come to this party. I mean it was hard to say no to him when he was giving me puppy eyes like I was his mother withholding fresh baked cookies.

I take a sip of beer, and bite on the rim of the red cup for a moment. Some girl was telling a story about her cat? Or was it her dog? It was hard to tell because it is such a boring story that I stopped listening after the first few words.

Like the nice guy he is, Scott was listening intently. I mean I'm not-not a nice guy. Its just that I don't care. Not just about her story, but about her. I've never even met her, and I'm pretty sure she couldn't even tell you my name.

But of course Allison is friends with her and Scott did anything to be in a mile radius of her.

I start gnawing at the cup ever so slightly.

"Oh," Allison interrupts as her eyes light up a bit, "Lydia!"

I don't want to look back but I can just feel her approaching. Aren't my spidey sense supposed to alert me to danger because they definitely failed me this time.

Scott looks at me with a small smile. His eyebrows wiggle ever so slightly.

I feel Lydia's arm brush against mine and am suddenly assaulted by her scent. I mean okay, I get it you smell nice, but do you have to rub it in everyone's faces?

Regardless though a small tingle travels down my spine.

Allison and Lydia embrace for a bit and smile brightly at each other.

"Where have you been?" Allison asks.

Lydia is slightly turned towards us, but mostly is focused on her best friend.

She rolls her eyes, "Jackson is playing beer pong and wanted me in the audience. "

Allison shakes her head in amusement.

I clear my throat mostly because I felt the need, but partially because I want Lydia to look at me.

"Oh, hey Scott. Stiles." Lydia says as she looks at me. I smile over the rim of my cup and raise my pointer finger in acknowledgement.

"Hey Lyds," Scott gives her a quick hug.

The three of them continue on speaking while the nameless girl tries to act like she's apart of it. I don't bother speaking but observe and listen.

Of course Lydia is wearing heels and a dress to accentuate all her curves. I mean just looking at her is dangerous. I can't believe my spidey sense failed me.

Even with her heels though she's still shorter than the rest of us.

"Stiles?" Lydia inquires, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Before I can make a fool of myself Scott speaks, "Come on let's play some beer pong."

"Ah, the game of champions. Of course." I joke. The girls walk ahead of us and I share a grateful look with Scott. He claps a hand to my back as we make our way around the house.

 _Now_ , my senses are going off. This game of beer pong won't be the best idea, but I ignore it.

Jackson grabs Lydia in a rough, but quick, kiss. I assume he won.

He doesn't look too happy to see us, but for once he doesn't seem totally pissed off.

Let's just say he's not usually the biggest fan of me. For some reason we're rivals, but I don't ever remembering agreeing to it. After a while though, especially after her started dating Lydia, I decided to embrace it.

"What's up?" He asks with narrowed eyes.

"Thought we'd play a round." I reply.

"Is that so,"

"It is what I said."

He scowls at my remark.

I let a subtle smirk escape my lips.

"I think this'll be a close game," Scott interjects, "Hopefully I'm not too rusty."

Allison gives him a smile, "I think we know who's the real MVP between you guys." She nods at me.

I give her a smile and walk over to our side of the table. I can always appreciate how the two of them are always so pleasant no matter the situation.

Glancing over at Lydia, I see her looking at me. I avert my gaze even though I was the one who caught her looking. Something about her always makes me feel a little more self conscious than usual.

Scott is bouncing on the balls of his feet while Jackson's partner looks at him quizzically.

I watch as Allison hands Lydia a coin.

"Heads or tails?" She asks to no one in particular.

The coin is in the air already as I call out tails while Jackson says heads.

After the coin is caught Lydia reveals it, "Tails."

Jackson scowls again. Man, this guy needs to relax.

Scott rejoices, "Okay I'll take the first shot."

"Alright then LeBron." I comment.

Scott elbows me, "Here it goes."

To his luck he sinks the ball in one of the father cups. Jackson's partner removes the cup. I land my shot too and Jackson takes the cup.

Then his partner misses, but he makes it.

I down my cup as Jackson gives me a dirty look. I mentally shrug it off while Scott takes his turn.

Allison and Lydia don't seem too interested in the game, but will look at us from time to time. Otherwise they're confortable in their own conversation. The other people around us actually seem interested. Most people are waiting to see Jackson blow up, while others are drunkenly entertained.

Throughout the game I notice how Jackson's partner is getting more and more buzzed. He's a smaller guy, so the alcohol is hitting him more than the rest of us.

Of course Scott will gives me looks from time to time reminding me to be good, but not _too_ good at this.

I have a strong feeling that after this Jackson will want to partake in another competition.

I smile when Scott and I win. Our high five makes the most satisfying noise.

"Would you look at that," I remark, "I guess we won."

Okay, now Jackson looks really unhappy, "Rematch. This time with Danny as my partner."

"Are you referring to beer pong, or is this you telling us all that Danny is going to be your life partner now?"

He ignores my comment, "This time we'll take three shots of tequila before we start."

"Look, if you're trying to get me drunk just so you can take advantage of my hot bod then there are easier ways to do it."

Jackson gives me get another glare and bumps against me as he gets some tequila for us to down. I hear Lydia make an amused sound.

I smile at her before looking away and running my fingers through my hair.

I feel Lydia's presence dangerously close to me. She's standing next to me with her arms crossed. A small smile is playing at her lips.

"You're going to make him bust a blood vessel at this rate." She says amused.

"You say that likes it's a bad thing."

She rolls her eyes, "It is. I can't get any blood on my dress."

I chuckle, "You could always take it off."

She gives my shoulder a slight push, "Stiles."

"Okay, okay I'll go easy with the jokes. Just for the sake of your dress."

Before she could say anything else Jackson is back with Danny in tow. She takes a step away from me and looks at him.

Jackson has a few shot glasses stacked up in one hand while the other has an almost empty bottle of Patron. Meanwhile Danny brings along a handle of vodka.

"This is all the tequila we could find." Danny says with a carefree shrug.

"Vodka and tequila? This'll be fun." Scott replies.

"How about we do this one on one, Stilinski?" Jackson suggests.

"Jackson," Lydia scolds him.

I look at Scott who gives me a look of warning. I heed it for about two seconds.

"I'm up for it. Now you'll only have yourself to blame when you lose, again."

Now Lydia gives me a warning look this time. I almost let her influence me.

As much as I'd like to pretend that I didn't feel anything, I have to admit that the last shot of vodka was not so great. But even if I'm a little drunk I'll still beat him.

It seems like Jackson is feeling the alcohol more than me though. Figures, since he's played at least a few rounds before this.

I offer to let Jackson go first, but that makes him mad. Its like nothing makes this guy happy. What a Debbie Downer. My sleeves have fallen slightly and take a moment to push them back above my elbow before beginning.

After I make the first shot the rest of the game goes by in a blur- a blur that leads to me winning yet again. Jackson looks like he's about to flip the table. Of course Lydia is scolding him and Danny is telling him to calm down.

Scott and I share a look that involves a bit of eyebrow wiggling.

"Lydia let's go." Jackson demands.

"You should go, but I'm going to stay."

He looks pretty pissed. I let out a laugh.

"Watch it," He snaps at me before turning back to Lydia, "Come on let's go."

"Jackson, you need to leave. But I'm staying here with Ally." She says matter-of-factly.

The way his lip twitches makes me want to laugh again. But this time Scott clamps a hand over my mouth.

Danny rolls his eyes, "Come on, Jackson. I'll drive you home."

"I don't need your help." He snaps at his friend.

Danny of course doesn't seem fazed by this.

"I'm calling you a cab."

Jackson doesn't argue though and stalks away.

I let the laughter loose and Scott joins in.

"Dude, why does he always look like he's just eaten a lemon." Scott wonders.

I laugh even harder.

Lydia walks to me and gives me a push, "Stiles I thought you were going to lay off."

"I did! I kept my remarks to a record-breaking minimum. Its not my fault your boyfriend is such a sore loser."

She rolls her green eyes. Oh man they are the prettiest color I've ever seen. Aside from the color of her lips.

I stop laughing but a smile stays on my lips. I put a hand on her hip and instantly feel my spidey senses going off. Very dangerous territory.

Allison pulls her away though towards who knows where. Scott and I follow. As we retreat others take out place at the table as if the whole ordeal never happened.

The two girls are heading towards some drinks. Scott notices and bounds forward. He reaches the kitchen first. He tries to show up by making them drinks, but ends up spilling a bit. Allison is laughing and looks at him sweetly. Lydia seems amused, but not impressed.

Allison tells Scott to drink his rather unappealing cocktail while she makes them something that surely tastes alcohol free. Scott obliges.

When he offers me one of the drinks I decline. I regret not alternating between water and alcohol. I fill up a cup with water and down it all before refilling it.

For night it didn't even occur to me that I was anyone other than Stiles Stilinski. But of course when I wake up in my room the next morning, I not only wake up to a hangover, but a very real sense of danger.

I groan and pull on my spider suit.

Time to be Spider-Man again.


End file.
